A Delicate Operation
by Red Witch
Summary: There are some things even Galaxy Rangers can't do.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has been blown up. Just a random one shot explaining why some things are better left to the professionals. **

** A Delicate Operation**

"Doc we don't have much time," Shane Gooseman was getting slightly nervous.

Shane Gooseman **never** got slightly nervous.

"I'm working as fast as I can," Walter 'Doc' Harford concentrated his powers into what he was doing. Using his Tweakers, his complicated programs with artificial intelligence to repair the damage in the piece of machinery.

"Doc I don't need to remind you that we are under a time limit," Captain Zachery Foxx frowned. Zach to his close friends.

"Yes, and the two of you constantly jabbering in my ear is not helping!" Doc gritted his teeth as sweat started coming from his brow. "Now let the good Doctor concentrate!"

"Shouldn't you fix that part **first?"** Shane pointed to part of the equipment. "The one attached to the red wire?"

"No, because the one with the blue wire is the one that needs fixing first. Gooseman I know what I am doing," Doc said.

"That'll be a first," Shane scoffed.

"I'm not the one who completely destroyed the positronic phase generators in his interceptors last week when he decided to supercharge them," Doc gave him a look.

"They were not completely destroyed," Shane glared at Doc. "I salvaged them!"

"Yes you salvaged what was left of them into an ashtray," Doc rolled his eyes.

"That was a fluke! It's not like I'm Zachery you know?" Shane said.

"You have a point," Doc shrugged.

"What is **that **supposed to mean?" Zach snapped.

"It means we'd sooner trust a pink flamingo to fix anything than you," Shane said matter of factly.

"I know **some** things about machines!" Zach protested. "I am the one with the bionic arm and leg!"

"Yes and we all know how many times those have gone off accidentally," Doc said as he worked. "Your thunderbolt alone has wrecked half the walls in BETA."

"And we all know about the hole in the infirmary made by your bionic leg," Shane gave Zach a look.

"That was an accident!" Zach protested.

"Tell that to the doctor who was checking your reflexes," Doc remarked.

"Has he gotten out of the hospital yet?" Shane asked.

"Will you stop making smart remarks and get on with it?" Zach snapped. "We're running out of time!"

"I will when you stop breathing down my neck!" Doc snapped back.

"If I might make a suggestion…?" Niko the fourth and only female member of the team sighed.

"NO!" Her male partners shouted.

"We've got this!" Shane said.

"You've got **nothing,**" Niko said. "Which includes common sense!"

"Quiet! I think I've got it!" Doc said. "Just connect this blue wire and that will be that!"

"Doc I think you've got it wrong," Shane frowned. "It's the red one!"

"Do I tell **you** how to shoot people? No! Don't you tell the Doctor how to operate!" Doc snapped.

"Well if the Doctor would just check the wiring for a minute he would see that he needs to connect the **red **wire, not the blue one!" Shane snapped.

"It's the blue wire! Not the red!" Doc shouted.

"No, it's the red!" Shane snapped.

"Wrong again, my Gooseman! It is the blue! It is always the blue and it will always be the blue!" Doc snapped.

"Well what about that yellow one over there?" Zach pointed. "Doesn't that attach to anything?"

"NO!" Doc shouted. "I've got this!"

"Well hurry up we're running out of time!" Shane snapped.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Doc snapped as he worked.

"You're doing it wrong! Let me give you a hand!" Shane moved in.

"Gooseman get your big hands out of my face!" Doc tried to shove Shane to the side.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Uh oh," Doc blinked at the noise. "That should not happen."

"You're screwing this all up!" Shane yelled. "We gotta connect the red wire!"

"Are you crazy? It's obviously the yellow wire!" Zach pushed himself into the space with the others. "Let me do it!"

"HEY! Get off of me!" Doc yelled.

"You get out of our way!" Shane snapped. "Zachery you're doing it all wrong!"

"Listen it's the yellow wire! I've got this! I'll just attach this yellow wire here…" Zach said as he worked.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Is that smoke coming out of the…?" Doc gulped at the machine.

"That's not good is it?" Zach gulped.

"Brilliant observation Mister Mechanic!" Shane snapped.

"Uh guys I think you'd better get out of there…" Niko moved back. "Guys! Get out of the way before it…"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Explodes," Niko groaned as the dust from the explosion floated everywhere.

"I **told** you it was the red wire…" Shane moaned as the three men lay on the floor. Pieces of soot and machinery were everywhere.

"**Now** can we call the cable repair guy?" Niko asked with a sigh.

"Might as well," Shane wiped the ash from the explosion from his face. "We're not gonna get the football game in here."

"I can't believe the Tri D is completely destroyed!" Zach moaned as he sat up. "Now I can't watch my favorite team!"

"Strangely enough, **I** believe it," Niko rolled her eyes.

"Oh man what a mess," Doc looked around the trashed Rec Center. "The Commander is not going to like this."

"He's going to like the bills for the repairs even less," Niko gave them a look. "I told you three to call a professional on this one!"

"Hey we are professionals!" Shane protested. Then some flakes of plaster fell from the celling onto his head.

"Yes you are," Niko smirked. "A professional demolition crew."

"So what now?" Doc asked as he stood up with the others.

"I think there's a working set down near Hangar 9," Shane suggested.

"What? You guys are gonna blow that up too?" Niko asked. "What about this mess?"

"I'm sure somebody can clean it up," Shane shrugged.

"We could always blame it on Q-Ball. He blows things up all the time," Doc nodded.

"He blew up my communicator when he was trying to improve it the other day," Zach agreed. "Not to mention my washing machine when he was trying to make popcorn!"

"How can you blow up a washing machine while trying to make popcorn?" Doc asked.

"He was going for some kind of kettle corn without the kettle," Zach explained. "Thought the washing machine would work. It didn't."

"Well it's not like he doesn't deserve the payback," Shane said. "Come on let's go to Hangar 9. Maybe we can get some popcorn?"

"One of these days we are going to need a professional psychiatrist around here," Niko groaned as she left the room.


End file.
